


Coincidence is a beautiful bitch

by Korrasamishipper21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, fluff and plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrasamishipper21/pseuds/Korrasamishipper21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa trash fic, utter fluff but with plot. Morning shenanigans, and fateful coincidences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wrote this at 4 in the am because I am Clexa trash, but I hope you can appreciate the fluff and modern au style of this GLORIOUS ship as much as I do. *Warning* may contain some epic cheesiness and a bit cliche-y bits. Enjoy! Leave comments, complaints, and/or recommendations below. Thank you, gentle viewers.

“Baabbee..”

“Baaaabbbbbbeee…”

Clarke inched her closer towards Lexa’s sleeping form and whispered even louder, “Baaaaaabbbeeee…”

Lexa moaned slightly annoyed at Clarke’s perky demeanor, eyes still closed and intent on holding tight to the drifting embrace of sleep. 

Clarke giggled giddily at Lexa’s response, and snuggled closer, “Guess what?” 

Lexa’s face contorted into an insincere scowl, but gave into the question with a groaning, “Whaaaat?”

Clarke closed in swiftly and planted a firm kiss on Lexa’s cheek as she pounced onto her still hibernating body encasing Lexa in a tangle of limbs and blankets, all the while exclaiming, 

“Good Morning!!!!” 

Lexa gave out a surprised oomf, but soon accompanied the onomatopoeia with a round of contagious giggles that soon found its way to Clarke’s throat as well.

“Oh, now you’re asking for it!” Lexa quickly switched positions as she wrestled Clarke under her. Staring deeply into the blonde’s deep blue eyes she dipped in to kiss her gently. For the moment Clarke melted into the kiss. Caught off guard, she failed to notice a pair of stealthy hands snake up her thigh until it reached her midsection, only to barage her with a torrent of tickles. A playful smirk blossomed across Lexa’s face as she watched her prey erupt into a fit of giggles as the blonde writhed under the attack. 

“Hey that’s not fair!” She complained between breaths, “You’re a cheater!” 

Unphased by the accusation Lexa replied smugly,

“That’s what you get for disturbing my beauty sleep.” 

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The proud brunette stood up quickly, yawning audibly as she reached for the ceiling. Refusing to surrender so easily, Clarke reached out and forcefully snagged her girlfriend’s hand to pull her back down onto the bed before she could even take a step towards the bathroom. Clarke broke her fall, and pinned Lexa down, clasping the surprised brunette tight to her chest. 

“Think I’d give up so easily?” She whispered at a low octave, complete with a playful wink and a light kiss on Lexa’s cheek. 

“Oh ha ha ha. Fine, princess, you win this time. Now c’mon we have stuff to do.” Lexa said with an eye roll and smile. 

Clarke nestled her face into Lexa’s wavy thick locks, “Noooooooo, can’t we just roll around a little while longer?” 

Lexa adjusted her position to fit better against Clarke’s form, “Noooooo, we can’t do that, I have work to do today and don’t you have a meeting with the other council members at company headquarters today?” 

Clarke stuck her bottom lip out in a kindergarten-esque pout, “Yeah, but I’m sure I can just get my mom to fill me in later, after all they’re big kids- they can take care of themselves.” The unrelenting lover increased her grip on Lexa’s squirming body. 

Lexa rolled her eyes yet second time. “C’mon Clarke don’t be childish.” Clarke only responded with a flurry of kisses spanning from Lexa’s jawline, eventually finding their way to her lips. Stubbornly, Lexa fought the urge to giggle at the light pecks dancing across her face and neck. She refused to give in to Clarke’s shenanigans further. Yet, she felt so at home nestled warmly in her arms, Lexa couldn’t help but let an inkling of a smile escape her lips. 

Their little moment was suddenly interrupted by a vibration on their nightstand.

“Ugh, well speak of the devil. That’s probably my mom.” Clarke groaned as her attention diverted away from Lexa and onto the ringing phone. She reached over Lexa to snag the phone and clicked it open. 

“Hello?..Oh hey mom,” Clarke scratched the back of her head and stretched. “No, ummmm I just got up. Yeah, yeah...okay…” She gently moved Lexa off of her chest as she got up from the bed.  
“Yeah, Lexa just got up too..no she won’t be at the meeting, she’s got stuff to do…”  
Clarke made her way to the bathroom as she continued her conversation with her anxious mother. Lexa propped her head up with her hand and crooked arm as she observed the conversation. 

Clarke’s mother, Abigail, cared a great deal about her daughter, and Lexa respected that. Although there is always a bit of awkward tension whenever she and Clarke meet up with her, Abigail is content with knowing that Clarke is happy and, if anything, at leasts “tolerates” her ominous girlfriend, who happens to also be the head of their rival company. Though Lexa can sense Abigail’s leery eye watching protectively over her daughter’s safety and well-being bearing close scrutiny on Lexa’s every move, the young CEO tries her best to be as understanding and polite as possible.

Before Clarke’s form disappeared through the bathroom door, she whimsically tossed her hair over her shoulders to gaze back at Lexa’s seductive pose and blew a playful air-kiss, which Lexa returned by catching the invisible kiss and placed it onto her cheek. Clarke smiled grandly at the gesture, almost forgetting she was still on the phone with her mother. 

“No mom, Lexa will not be at the meeting today... she has other things to take care of…don’t worry about it...”  
Her conversation was muffled as the door shut behind her and then soon drowned out by the sound of rushing water from the shower head. 

Lexa let out another yawn and stretched herself out across the bed before finally committing to begin the laborious chores that this new day will bring. The brunette smiled to herself as she let out a satisfied sigh, today was going to be long day. So much has happened between them in the past couple of months, and to see the progress that they've made together- it only made Lexa's heart grow with warmth. Despite everything, at least it started out wonderfully.


	2. Meetings and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is stuck at a meeting, then receives a text message from Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!!!!!

Clarke clicked her pen absentmindedly as she struggled to pay attention through the meeting, business meetings, finances, and stocks bounced around in her thoughts. Marcus Kane, head of Research, Finance, Market, and Business Development, was droning on about current tax influxes that could negatively impact Ark’s finances and how layoffs should be necessary in order to maintain the current prestigious economic stace that the corporation held. 

“I know it’s a tough decision,” Marcus continued, “But our company is one of the leading franchises of this century, so we cannot afford to just whimsically offer help to whoever needs it. People crave our technology, we have funded, as well as headed, the major leading researches towards technological advances that compete with even Japan, with that being said, we simply cannot afford to allow some employees the privilege of staying with this business, especially those who don’t particularly contribute much. Furthermore-¨

Abigail cut him off abruptly, ¨Marcus, are you not aware that Ark Corp. is not only one of the leading companies that promote the advancement of technology, but it is also funds one of the leading humanitarian organizations. So to suggest that we lay-off over 300 employees for the sake of this company’s petty status goes against our foundation as a corporation.” She asserted, her dedication to the right and well-being to even the lowliest employees unwavering- which is also the reason why she made such an excellent leader in the Human Resources Department. 

Clarke smiled out of the corner of her lips, she had always appreciated and admired her mother’s stubborn and undaunting opinions, especially when it came to the well-being of other people, which Clarke also carried over in her thoughts and actions when it came to her making difficult decisions such as this one. 

Marcus clasped his hands, his brows furrowed in mild frustration, ¨However, how are we to fund humanitarian organizations, as well as our technological research branches if we don’t have the necessary finances?” The middle aged man, sighed. ¨Look Abby, I understand, that you have valid points as to why we shouldn’t do this,” He extended his arms motioning to the rest of the board, ¨I think we all understand that tough times calls for tough measures and difficult decisions.¨

Abigail shook her head in firm disagreement, but before she could speak Vice President Jaha stepped in.

¨All are valid points,” He said to smooth out the tension as he walked over to Abby and placed a hand on her shoulder, ¨Look Abby, we have to do what we can to stay afloat. I’m in agreement with Kane this time. If you guys haven’t noticed Tri-Kru Corp. is beginning to catch up with us. They are a ruthless company- strict with their regulations and policies. However, their method is beginning to show great merit. Already, within the past couple of years, their company has blossomed and their sales are catching up quickly to our own profits. I know that you understand as well as I that we simply cannot afford any setbacks.” 

Abigail shrugged off Jaha’s hand in contempt as she pouted a kindergarten-esque pout. She turned over to Clarke in desperation, ¨Clarke, what do you think?¨ 

Clarke’s consciousness snapped to the present, as she looked up with a momentary blank expression on her face, ¨Huh?” She looked around the room then recovered thoughtfully,  
“Well,” She began, rising from her chair and making her way over to the presentation board filled with various statistics and graphs, “It is true that we are facing some very difficult measures..” Clarke bit the inside of her cheeks as her brows knitted in concentration. She occupied herself with the presentation board, intentionally turning away from the council to hide her frustrated features. 

Despite her age, Clarke held the wisdom and poise of a great leader, time and time again proving her credibility to withstand the cut-throat realm of the business world. But what she made up for in wisdom, intuition, and immaculate analytical skills, she still lacked in experience. She clenched her jaw, and gave out a sigh.

“However, I believe in this company, and I believe that we can figure some sort of alternative without taking drastic measures,” She paused tentatively, “...at least not yet. With that being said, I’m going to need more time to analyze the data and review our finances, so I expect to see your “homework” on my desk by Monday, Kane. Thelonius, I expect you to review Marcus’s work, scan for potential errors and speak with the other franchises about some ways we can cut back and save some money, without having to fire anyone,” Clarke spoke the last line toward her mother to reassure her value in good ethics, “And Mrs. Griffin, I need you to keep the peace within the corporation to ensure no panic is being spread with the possible threat of unemployment, so in the meantime we should keep the majority in the dark. By the end of the month, a decision will be made. Meeting adjourned.” The young CEO relaxed her jaw, as she moved to gather her various paper-work, laptop, pens, and satchel, while the others filed out quietly exiting the meeting room. Clarke, slid into her swivel chair and pushed herself over to the open window. She lifted her hand to cover her temples with her forefinger and thumb. Ugh I need an Asprin.

Her phone buzzed from within the darkness of her satchel. Reaching down, she took out her phone to see that she had received a text from her former college buddy and now best friend, Raven. At the time, the both happened to have the same liberal arts Drawing class. Clarke was majoring in business, and Raven in Engineering and Mechanics. The pair were uneasy towards each other at first, but at the discovery that their “boyfriends” ended up being the same person (Frat-fuckboi Finn), the two bonded in their mutual hatred, and have been friends since. 

Raven: Hey, how did the meeting go?

Clarke: Ughhhhhhh…..

Raven: That bad huh?  
Clarke: Meh, I guess it was sort of the usual; Marcus and Mom disagreed, Jaha stepped in and tried to calm the situation. Mom turned to me for reassurance, and I pulled out some bullshit to avoid the problem. Whhhhyyy meee fml….

Raven: heheehe but hey I don’t see you complaining about your 6 figure income, Madame Presidente.

Clarke: Ha! Very funny. You’re one to talk, Madame-I-just-won-some-fancy-schmancy-engineering prize-for-being-a-genius.

Raven: First of all, it’s the Engineering Leadership Award that I got for my “forthcoming and innovative design” on prosthetics, thanx very much. But ya know, I say we should celebrate! C’mon let’s go out and have a girl’s NIGGGGHHHTT!

Clarke: Ugggghhh, I can’t! I have to solve this thing here at bureaucratic hell, maybe next week or something?

Raven: NO!!! That’s what you always say and then we never have girl’s night. C’mon, Octavia and I have already picked out this new club that just opened up downtown. It’ll be amazing! When was the last time you had some real fun??

Clarke: It has been a while I guess..idk..it depends on my schedule and u know how hectic that is.

Raven: I SWEAR CLARKE IF YOU DON’T HAVE GIRL’S NIGHT WITH US TONIGHT WE WILL COME DOWN TO YOUR APARTMENT AND RAISE HELL UNTIL THAT WEIRD ARMENIAN LADY FROM DOWNSTAIRS WILL HAVE TO COME UP WITH HER CHIHUAHUA TO YELL AT US TO LEAVE! 

Clarke: Oh god. Noooo… she’s already super pissed off from the last time you crashed my apartment absolutely plastered and blasted Nicki Minaj and Beyonce from ALL OF MY SPEAKERS AT FULL VOLUME. I was in a meeting too! How the fuck did you get in my home?

Raven: YOU KNOW BEY’S MY QUEEN and NICKI IS THE BAE! HAHAHA I’LL NEVER TELL!!!

Clarke: Fine whatever, I’ll go you weirdo...I don’t want to have pay another fine because of disturbance of the peace. I should’ve made you pay that actually…

Raven: heeyyyyyyyy, perks of having a loaded friend ehhhh??? ;)))

Clarke: Remind me, why are we friends again?

Raven: Because you love me, and I’m going to take you out on the night of your fancy-pants life!!!

Clarke: I’m quaking in my business stilettos already

Raven: I’ll be seeing you at 8 babe ;p

Clarke shut her phone off and sighed deeper into her chair. What am I getting myself into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you slightly confused, I apologize. I suppose I may not have made my organization very clear- the previous chapter was sort of a teaser for what's to come, basically some foreshadowing. In this chapter, Clarke and Lexa haven't met yet. Tell what you guys think, I also appreciate questions, comments, and/or concerns! Stay tuned gentle viewers!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke scrutinized at her face in the mirror. Her was neatly curled, and her make up was natural and kept modest, apart from the darker-smoky eye shadow on her lids that accentuated the vibrant blue of her eyes. She coupled the look with a modest looking black and white sleeveless dress that hugged her waist line and ended a few inches above her knees. Her phone suddenly buzzed from within her navy blue clutch.

Raven: YOOO! We’z coming up! Please be decent ;)

Clarke: Tbh I don’t think you’d wait, decent or not lol

Raven: true...true...You better be lookin’ hot tonight, cuz Octavia and I look amaze-balls. So if you appear to the weak link, in the end it’ll just hinder the chain. TRIFECTA POWER OR BUST.

Clarke: Wow...such true friends..I remind you that I am a very well connected woman with a very specific set of skills...Piss me off, and I will find, and I will kill you… O_O

Raven: Well no need to use your connections doll, we’re at the door XD

Soon after the text, three very forceful thuds clashed against Clarke’s door. 

“Yo Princess open up!” A voice from behind the door demanded.

Clarke rolled her eyes, and made her way over to the door while hastily putting on her earrings. As she twisted the knob, she could barely jump out of the way before Octavia and Raven flooded through the doorway in a wave of girly squeals and extended arms gravitating towards Clarke’s surprised form. Sandwiched in the embraced, Raven and Octavia both forced her to jump up and down with them, rendering her powerless against their unbounded release of estrogen and excitement. 

“Okay, Okay guys, nice to see you too.” Clarke replied with a twinge of bashfulness carefully hidden with a “done” face. Raven grabbed Clarke’s shoulders to twist her body to face her squarely. Looking deep into her eyes Raven began, 

“Look Clarke, I love you, but you’ve been a buzz kill lately. You’ve had that stick jammed up your ass for far too long now, so tonight is the night where you are going to shake off corporate-whatevers and embrace your wild side- Clarke 2.0 not CEO!!!” 

Octavia, unwillingly to get left out of the conversation wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind and eagerly piped in, “That’s right!? Clarke, we’re going to party hard tonight, even if we have to drag you across the dance floor.”

 

Clarke grinned mischievously, clearly inspired by the pep-talk, “You’re right, screw the company. Tonight I’m not the CEO of a major corporation, I’m going to be the Jennifer Grey all up in this biz, ‘cause tonight I’m going to be dirty dancing all over this party-town.” She gestured wildly hoping to effectively be one with pop culture. “See I can be fun!” 

Raven and Octavia both winced, “Okay, Alicia Silverstone, save the 80’s references for yacht club.” Raven remarked patting Clarke gently on the back, to at least acknowledge her efforts. 

Octavia couldn’t help but smile at the slightly offended Clarke as she pouted cartoonishly with disappointment. 

“First of all, Clueless was shot in the 90s, therefore your Alicia Silverstone reference is invalid.” Clarke rebutted, sticking her tongue out at the eye-rolling Raven. 

“Alright, you two, are we going to hang out at Clarke’s house all night and have a battle of 80s and 90s pop culture references, or are we going to party? The night’s not going to stay young forever you know.” Octavia exclaimed. 

Exchanging mock death glares, Raven and Clarke linked arms and replied in unison, “Let’s go then.” They both said with their noses stuck snobbishly in the air. 

Now it was Octavia’s turn to roll her eyes as she shut the door behind them.  
“I swear if you two are like this at the club, I’m flying solo.” 

****  
The bass, electrified the air and seemed to make to club bounce. Entering through the thick density of people, the white fog and purple haze intoxicated the ambiance. The trio squealed in delight as they made their way over to the white neon illuminated bar. 

Raven slammed her hand on the table to call the attention of a dashing bartender, 

“Hey cutie,” She flirted audaciously, “Can you get me and my gal pals three shots of Cherry Tootsie Pops”. With a bat of her eyes and playful smirk on her lips, the grinning bartender replied seductively, 

“Am I the cutie here or you? Because it seems to me that it’s the other way around,” He returned with a wink, “I’ll be back in a flash ladies.” 

Raven turned triumphantly, raising her eyebrows at her not amused yet also jealous friends as they basked in the flirtatious girl’s radiating confidence and overflowing ego. 

“Geez Raven, all we wanted was a drink, not front row seats to a flirtation wrestling match.” Octavia called out slyly with a subtle inkling of sarcasm.

As promised, in a flash, the Bartender was back clad with three shots of Raven’s surprise drink, accompanied with a napkin containing the digits of a fallen victim caught in Raven’s charms. Clarke’s jaw dropped jealousy, at Raven’s apparent skills. 

“My god Raven, I knew you had skill, but we've only been in this club for less than 5 mins and already you snagging digits left and right!” 

Raven grinned proudly, “Oh darling, you've been missing out. See what happens when you skip out on girl’s nights?”

“Alright let’s down these bad boys, and head over to the dance floor” Octavia announced eagerly. 

Clarke, completely unsure of what exactly the drink was, nevertheless surrendered to peer pressure and accepted the drink. 

Octavia held up drink at eye level and shouted out, “Okay everyone at the count of three, let’s all clink to ‘Girl’s night!...1, 2….3,..’”

“GIRL’S NIGHT!!” 

With that they all clinked their drinks together and downed the contents. Octavia let out a whoop and a holler as she slammed the shot glass onto the counter, Raven raised her empty glass to the ceiling howling in harmony to Octavia’s. Clarke wiped the side of her mouth as she joined in the howl. 

“God Raven, what was in that?” Clarke inquired, letting out a small burp.

Raven raised an eyebrow and her faced darkened with mischief, “Three Olives Chocolate Vodka, Red Bull and Grenadine.”

Without further hesitation, Octavia hooked onto both Clarke and Raven’s hands and almost literally dragged them both onto the dance floor. Feeling the surge of energy from not only the drink, but also the bumping and grinding crowd- Clarke released her stress with every hair flip, pop-lock, and fist pump, as the three swayed to the music. 

****

After a good solid hour of dancing, eventually Octavia found herself in the arms of a large muscularly built mountain of a man. After only 10 minutes of dancing together, the two disappeared into the nearest bathroom. Unsurprisingly, Raven was sandwiched between two very attractive men, bumping and grinding away in unholy harmony. Tired out and exhausted from declining the clingy advances of various drunken men, she made her way back to the illuminated bar. 

Recognizing her face from previously, the bartender approached her, “Hey cutie, want anything,” He flirted playfully. 

Clarke feigned a polite smile, “Ha, the cutie you’re referring to is over there humping away between two boy toys who could very well be male models, I on the other hand would gladly be happy to get a Mango Margarita. Thank you very much.”

This time, it was the bartender’s turn to flash back a feigned smile, 

“Coming right up then, Princess.”

Clarke quickly scanned around the crowded club and felt the inkling of nervousness creep back into her system, especially now that she was left alone to her own devices and the shots buzz was beginning to fade. 

“Actually Mr. Bartender, can you couple that with another shot of Tequila.” 

With that, Clarke swiveled around in her seat to casually observe the club. She scanned the scene taking note of some couples hunkered over their seats engaging in conversations at the tables, obviously tipsy girls stumbling over to the bathroom, adventurous boob-pumping and hip thrusting dancers (like the lovely Raven) raising a storm at the dance floor, ...then, something caught Clarke’s attention at the corner of her eye, or rather someone. 

A slim and strikingly beautiful brunette was nonchalantly making her way over to the bar from the table where she was once sitting with a group of friends. Perhaps it was the tight leather pants, flawles skin, or “bad-ass” aura- despite the reason, Clarke was instantly attracted. The smitten blonde closely watched the woman’s movements hoping that she will perchance meander over to her direction. The mysterious brunette seemed to be just as uncomfortable and out of place as Clarke, warily glancing over her shoulder repeatedly at her friends who seemed to be urging her towards the bar. Oh shit, is she coming this way?? Panicked, Clarke quickly fixed her hair, and adjusted her dress-

“Here ya go, a Mango Margarita with an extra shot of tequila. Enjoy” The bartender interrupted as he slid the drinks over to her. 

Clarke swiveled back to face the bar, “Thanks” She replied half -heartedly as she paid and accepted the drinks. Bringing the straw of the margarita up to her lips, she took a quick sip as she swiveled back around to search for the mysterious brunette, only to find that she had disappeared. Clarke’s eyes went wild scanning the perimeter of the bar as she adjusted in her seat looking around for her mystery girl, disappointed and determined to not look like any more of a fool, she swiveled back around to hunker defeatedly over margarita. *Just my luck*. She scolded herself for losing sight of her mystery girl. *Honestly Clarke, you’ve busted the balls of major rival companies who didn’t expect you to even be affiliated with the business world, much less lead a major corporation! Now here you are, hunkered pathetically over a margarita and a shot of tequila because you couldn’t even gather the balls to approach a smoking hot girl*. Clarke’s brows furrowed along to her inner monologue pep-talk. *Okay, that’s it Clarke*. She picked up her tequila shot and downed it greedily. *Time for you to get some action and grow a pair, Patrick Swayze style*. With a proud grin, Clarke picked up her drink and carelessly swung around in her seat only to collide into an innocent bystander behind her. 

“Hey there-” The stranger began, before Clarke clumsily bumped into her chest spilling the contents of her margarita all over her.

“OMIGOSH!” Clarke declared, her face flushing with embarrassment. Her hands flew in a panic in search of napkins. “I’m so sorry, this never usually happens” She frantically apologized as she desperately tried to pat away the stains to hopefully undo her mistake “I’m so sorry, here lemme-” Clarke’s eyes glanced down to notice the stranger’s tightly fitting leather pants, her eyes widened in disbelief and panic. Her eye’s traveled slowly up the pants as Clarke sent a silent prayer to the heavens above that she did NOT just do what she think she’s done. Finally, Clarke’s eyes locked with an equally bewildered set of green eyes that belonged to, lo and behold, the mystery brunette. 

*Oh shit*. 

Overwhelmed with embarrassment, Clarke urgently let out one more squealed apology as she dashed as fast as she can away from the horrifying murder scene, except what died was Clarke’s last bit of self-respect and confidence in herself. She pushed her way through the mass of people until she reached the exit. Clarke welcome the cool night air, then quickly made her way over to her car. Once inside, she turned on the vehicle and just sat there in dumbfounded disbelief about the previous event. The blonde’s face reddened as she tried desperately to block out the painful memory, frustratingly beating her fists against the steering wheel. With haste, she quickly pulled her phone from her clutch and sent a group text to her oh-so “faithful” power trio.

Clarke: Hey, I’m heading home. I’m stupid, slightly buzzed, but mostly drunk out of the intoxication of my own pathetic and clumsy follies. Ugh. Have fun tho u two, and both of you, don’t forget to leave room for Jesus. See you back at my place later?

Raven: OMG Clarke?? Why are you leaving? I thought you were having fun?

Raven: Loooolllzzzzz….penguins...this is not my phone..

Clarke: ???

Raven: Sorry, drunk dancing partner took my phone. Yeah, I think it’s time I head out too. Tell me everything that has happened tho!

Octavia: Yeah...I’m going to be here a little while longer ;)))) But yeah. I’ll rendezvous back at your place Clarke!

Raven: Okay, I’m making my way over to the door, tell me everything that happened!!!!

Clarke: I’ll spare you the gory details, bottom line is-I’m really bad at this whole “keeping it loose” idea. 

Octavia: Oh, it can’t be that bad

Clarke: uggghghhhghghgh

Octavia: fine then, tell the story when we all meet up k? ;) *blows air kiss*

Raven: *catches it* and yes Clarke, we will discuss and talk. I warn you tho I may or may not be more than a little drunk. 

Clarke: not surprised

Raven: Okay, just wrestled clingy boy off me. Almost at the car.

Looking at the last text, Clarke closed her eyes in utter defeat. Girl’s night...yay.


	4. Coffee and Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with a twist ;)

The rays of the sun's beams streamed through the grand apartment's bay windows, casting long shadows in the modernly styled room. Clarke's eyes fluttered open in response to the sun's wake up call. She groaned as she rubbed her at her bleary vision.

"What happened last night?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. Then a muffled noise groaned at her side. Slightly alarmed, Clarke lifted up the blankets to find a tangle of limbs and oddly contorted bodies sprawled across her bed. 

"Oh...yeah...I almost forgot you guys stayed over."

Octavia let out a long drawn out groan, as she reached over to silence Clarke gently, but instead all she could manage was plant her hand lazily over Clarke's face.

"SSSShhhhhhhhhh...you're too loud." She slurred, then rolled around further in the sheets only to bump into the stirring Raven, who was in a similar state. The once triumphant party girl tried to rise from her awkward sleeping position, only to collapse back down onto the mass of pillows, blankets, and Octavia. 

"Uggggghhh...room...spinning...need...toilet...or an Asprin. No..just sleep." Octavia leaned over to cuddle with her hung-over buddy, as they both shared their similar morning after consequences.

Clarke gazed at the pair smugly, as she took no part in their hung-over karma. "Ha, who's the weak link now?!" She boasted maniacally.

"Sshhhhh okay...okay.. you win madame president. Now please, shut the fuck up." Raven pleaded.

Sympathetically, Clarke got up and grabbed them another large comforter from a drawer and draped it over the tangled duo. "I'll go make us some pancakes, and then let's all head over to get some well needed coffee, okay?"

Octavia raised her head from the pillow to reply with half opened lids, "K" Then slumped her head back into the pillow where it had come from.

****

"Hi can I get 3 coffees, each with a shot espresso?" Clarke turned to look back at her "sunglassed" friends slumped lethargically in their seats. "Actually can you make that a double shot of espresso in each cup?"  

"Sure no problem, Ma'am." The teenage barista replied warmly. "That'll be $15.95"

Clarke frowned slightly, silently muttering to herself on how expensive coffee is getting as she paid the waiting cashier anyway. Even though the young CEO shouldn't be one to complain about a meager $15, Clarke had always valued money- She wasn't one to waste. Making her way back over to the hung-over duo, Clarke plopped over in the chair across from the two. Octavia made small circles on her temples with her pointer finger and thumb. Raven rested her head on top of her folded arms trying to block out as much light from reaching her eyes as possible. 

"Okay gang," Clarke began, "Coffee will be here momentarily."

"Cool." Raven replied.

Clarke turned her attention over to Octavia who's pained expression was masked by her large sunglasses,

"Any regrets?" She asked slyly.

"Oh ha ha ha, at least I actually found a date instead of my date finding my mango margarita." Octavia snapped back.

Clarke chuckled, she deserved that remark, but she was still pretty embarrassed from last night's events. Of all times, and of all people.  _UUGGGGHHHHHHHH._ Now it was Clark'es turn to put her head on the table as she mimicked Raven's stance.

"Please, let's just not talk about." 

At that, Raven suddenly found the rejuvenated energy to perk her head up, "Well in that case," she replied mischievously, "What else did you say to leather-pants hottie?"

Clarke could only groan in a mix of sheer embarrassment, but also in frustration towards her immature friends.

Octavia couldn't help but join in, "Ooooo, don't tell me it was a hit and run" The girl said while wincing at the thought. 

Raven grasped Clarke's arm in almost disbelief, "Clarke, please don't tell me that you just spilled your Mango Margarita all over her and then just took off!"

Clarke could only groan in reply. 

"Ouch." Octavia added.

Clarke lifted her head from it's hunkered position, ready to defend her case, "Okay but I didn't just hit and run, I apologized....profusely...and then I sort of patted her down with napkins...and then," Clarke winced at every word she uttered. The more she reminisced the more wounded her pride became. "I didn't realize who she was at first, so I was just in a frenzy trying to fix my mistake and then I looked down, saw the leather pants, sent a prayer to heavens," 

At this point, Octavia and Raven both tried to their best ability to stifle their giggles. 

"I looked up, and then I saw who it was. I panicked, slung an apology, and I just got the fuck out of there." 

Clarke sighed while slumping deep into her chair in defeat.  _Smooth Clarke, smooth._ She silently scolded. _  
_

Octavia was the first to break, and show some mercy. She reached over and reassuringly patted her friend's back. "Hey Clarke, this is just one girl. Who knows, you'll probably never see her ever again. Besides, you don't even know her name. Last night really wasn't that big of a deal to be honest, Raven and I probably have done worse things in the past." Octavia turned to Raven for some support.

Surrendering to the silent pleas from Octavia to pitch in and break the cycle of teasing, Raven piped in, "Yeah, Octavia s right Clarke. Last night is just going to be one night in a sea of bad memories and regrets." 

"Wait, there's going to be more bad nights like this??" Clarke whined, slumping over once again to place her head on the table. 

Octavia glared daggers towards Raven while mouthing the words  _Not. Helping._

Raven decided it was best to change the subject, "So Octavia, who was that guy you met last night?" Raven gave a seductive smile and raised a eyebrow while she scooted closer to better hear all the details. 

Octavia returned the smile, "Well, his name is Lincoln, and he's got abs like you wouldn't believe and....." 

Clarke groaned quietly, a little jealous at her friend's success. "Okay, while you guys chat, I'll go wait in line to pick up our coffee." Clarke clumsily got up and walked over to wait with the other eager coffee lovers, patiently waiting for their good ol' cup of joe. While standing, she absentmindedly stared out the window. A figure was approaching the shop from across the street. For some reason, Clarke felt oddly uneasy, while she squinted trying to make out who the figure was. It seemed to be a woman with long brunette hair, but she was too far away for Clarke to really recognize her. 

Just then, Clarke's phone buzzed in her pocket. She blinked and decided to ignore her sudden uneasiness as her eyes diverted away from the window and onto her vibrating pocket. Reaching down she slid the phone out nonchalantly. Her mother just sent a text.

 

**Mom: Hey Clarke, don't forget we have a meeting tonight @7. Just quick board meeting.**

**Clarke: hmm, I didn't receive any mention of this earlier, are you sure?**

**Mom: Yes, I just set it up about an hour ago, we just need to talk a little bit more about cut backs and such.**

**  
**

**Clarke: Alright, I'll be there.**

**Mom: Wait, where were you last night? I tried calling you and it just went to voice mail.**

**Clarke: Sorry I was out with friends.**

**Mom: Where?**

Clarke rolled her eyes, despite the fact that she was, essentially, her mother's boss, that never stopped Abigail from still being overprotective and wary over her daughter's actions. 

**Clarke: I was out with Raven and Octavia**

**Mom: Did you have fun? :)**

She looked at the message carefully before replying. Clarke didn't know what to say, last night was a mixture of feelings. Ugh.

**Clarke: Yeah**

**Mom: Okay then. Anyway, after the meeting let's meet up for dinner, okay sweetie?**

"Clarke?" The barista called out.

"Yeah right here." Clarke looked up from her phone to receive the order. She hastily slid her phone back into pocket, and somewhat carefully picked up the tray. The her pocket buzzed again. Having faith in her balancing prowess Clarke propped one end of her tray on her stomach as she reached her phone. 

Pivoting on her heels to make her way back over to the table, she looked at her phone screen.

**Octavia: Hurry up..**

**Raven: Coffee!**

You know all those PSA's that say that you shouldn't text and drive? Well apparently, that also applies to texting and walking. Clarke rolled her eyes, and continued to text single-handedly only to bump into an unsuspecting victim. Feeling the wave of hot coffee touching her skin through her shirt, Clarke gasped in surprise. She looked up to see that she had bumped into an innocent bystander.  _Wait...no..._ Clarke's face reddened in panic and embarrassment.  _  
_

The brunette stared back, mouth slightly agape in disbelief. She looked around at the mess they made, and threw her hands up in the air in slight frustration.

"We have to stop meeting like this." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know these past chapters have been lacking some well needed fluff, despite the fluff trash I am. BUT STAY TUNED gentle viewers. More to come! Tell me what you think, I'm always open for criticism.


	5. A Stunning Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well..this has been a stunning turn of events

Clarke stood mouth agape at the horror.

The coffee shop hustle and bustle was abruptly interrupted at a standstill of mess and embarrassment. The symphony of _fuckfuckfuckfu_...played like a broken record through the blonde’s head.

“Hello? Earth to Clarke!!” Raven said waving her hand.

Raven and Octavia saw the crime scene from their table and immediately rushed to aid their astonished friend. The blonde just stood stock still, wide-eyed and flushed with embarrassment, as her mouth formed the plethoras of squeaked “I’m so sorry”s. Luckily, the pair of hungover young adults recovered quickly. Raven rushed to grab some napkins with a frustrated Starbucks busboy, while Octavia attempted to ‘chat-up’ Clarke’s unfortunate victim.

“Ahaha, sooo...aha..*sweats nervously* you been here often?” Octavia began clumsily while scratching the back of her head. “You see..umm..our awkward friend here, she’s kind of a mess. I mean, like reallllllyyy a mess, as you..umm..can probably see because now you’re kind of a mess ahahahahahaha…” Clarke winced further at Octavia’s rather unintelligible banter.

Raven came back with the stack of napkins and began to pat down Clarke’s stained shirt, giving the poor girl enough to time to come to her wits. Snapping out of her frenzy, Clarke took over Raven’s pat down and took the napkin from her, keeping her red face down to “look at her shirt” as she attempted to save the semi-formal button down.

“So umm yeah...we’re all a little umm..hungover? Ahah killer party last night, you see. Have you ever heard of that club-..” Octavia continued.

Lexa smiled awkwardly at her weak attempts of being casual as she abruptly cut her off, “Haha, yeah. I know what you mean. Will you excuse e for a bit?”With that she side-stepped the bumbling Octavia and bounded towards the awkward blonde. 

“Hi, my name’s Lexa.” The bold woman said extending a hand. 

Unfortunately, still wide-eyed and red, Clarke looked up and blurted, “CLARKE” and accepted the handshake damp napkin and all. Raven buried her face in her hands, and Octavia closed her eyes tightly. _God..smooth one Clarke they thought in unison_. Yet, the woman just smiled through an unreadable expression and calmly shook her hand.

“Well Clarke, why don’t we just go back to my place and get into something a little less..wet and sticky.” Clarke quirked her eyebrow dazed and confused at this stunning turn of events. “Umm..yeah..sure.” 

****** 

** RAVEN: Holy Fuck...wha...what just happened??? **

** OCTAVIA: ^^^^^ CLARKE EXPLAIN!  **

** CLARKE: Damn, she has a pretty nice car..a BMW I believe.  **

** RAVEN: CLARKE **

** OCTAVIA: GOD CLARKE DON’T LEAVE US HANGING. CLARKE: Aha..yeah..sorry. Well..um..remember leather-pants hottie? RAVEN: No fucking way OCTAVIA: WOOOOO YeaAAAAHHH DAT MY GirL..GETTT SOMMMEEE  **

** RAVEN: OK but srsly Clarke? 2 drinks in the span of 24 hours? What are you? Shamu at a Sea-World show? If you keep this up, we’re going to have to install a hoop perimeter around you labeled ‘splash zone’.  **

** OCTAVIA: Oh ease up Raven, we shouldn’t tease the poor girl too much. She practically has ‘crime scene’ taped around her self-esteem like a cocoon after these past two days xD.  **

** RAVEN: OH PLZ, she’s the one who left us behind with a puddle of coffee and shock while she’s traipsing around with a leather-pants hottie and million dollar car! CLARKE: Oh shush it’s just a BMW. RAVEN: Well excuuussseee me 6 figure CEO of Ark Corp. **

** OCTAVIA: Welp, at least our little bby is gonna be a woman ;,)  **

**RAVEN: tru..granted if bby doesn’t spill anymore of her dignity on this mystery lady >:D**

** CLARKE: -_- geee thx you guys.  **

Clarke shut off her phone and turned her attention to the passing blur of streets as the buildings gradually shifted from shoddy to expensive. _Damn...who is this woman?_ Clarke briefly glanced at the stoic and silent driver through her periphery. Hm..one would think that small talk would be an inevitable when you’re taking your estranged date to you home Clarke thought as they pulled up to a large and extravagant looking building complete with a bellhop and red carpet.

“Here we are.” Lexa said reaching for her belt buckle.

Clarke fumbled with her seat belt and reached for the door handle, “Wait,” Lexa interrupted. Lexa swiftly got out of her driver’s seat and went around to open Clarke’s door for her.

Flattered, Clarke stepped out of the shiny car remarking, “Well then, Miss Polite.” Clarke blushed girlishly at the gesture. _Fucking dammit. ‘Miss Polite?’ what the fuck Clarke she internally scolded._ “So, this is where you live?”

“Yes.” Lexa replied bluntyly. “Aha erm...so..are you going to park the car or..?” Clarke clumsily began. 

As Clarke spoke, a large man came up from behind and gently began to take off Clarke’s coat. Startled, Clarke let out a high pitched squeak. Lexa raised a hand, halting the man’s actions. 

“Not to worry Clarke, this is Gustus, my Butler. He will park the car. He is merely just taking your coat for your benefit.” She said. 

“Oh...well then. Umm..my apologies..erm. Gus.” Clarke replied shrugging her coffee stained coat off and into the arms of the burly butler. Gustus gave out a baritone chuckle and wordlessly went through the routine. 

“This way, Clarke.” Lexa seemed to order. Clarke followed. 

Stepping into the elevator, the pair silently entered. Butlers, BMWs, and extravagant buildings.. _who the fuck is this chick? I mean, damn, she’s gorgeous but not much of a talker. Well, I guess we’ll how this goes. Ugh, I must look like such an idiot, I can barely think straight. Hahaha. Raven would tease me for that pun-_

“So, are you often this careless?” Lexa began, breaking the silence.

“Umm excuse me?” Clarke replied defensively looking directly into the stone cold face of this strange yet beautiful woman. 

“With your drinks. Do you often spill your drinks on attractive people?” Lexa flirted though with a face as unreadable as a brick wall. 

“Oh, so you think you’re attractive?” Clarke replied with a smirk. 

“Well, if I wasn’t then you wouldn’t be following a mysterious stranger to her apartment, am I correct.”  Clarke pursed her lips in thought Huh there is more than meets the eye with this girl, sharp yet stunning.

“Haha, I suppose.” Clarke answered.

The elevator bell rung and the doors opened on the top floor of the apartment building. Lexa walked to her door and took some time to pull her keys from her pocket. She held the door open courteously for her visitor and motioned for Clarke to step inside. The apartment was large and spacious, but also very minimalistic as if Lexa rarely spent much time here.

“Wow, this is grand.” Clarke complimented. 

“Yes. I enjoy the view, but unfortunately I’m usually stuck at the office so I’m never really home.” 

“Haha yeah, I totally understand that. I’m always stuck at business meetings, or filling out paper work. Ugh it’s exhausting.” Clarke sighed. 

“Tell me about it, work is tiresome at times, but effort is necessary for success.” Lexa said, casually leading the two over to the gray couches by the window. 

“Ahaha, I agree wholly. I’m the CEO of Ark Corp, and, let me tell you, as much as I enjoy the privilege of being the leader of such a progressive company at my age, I would much rather be off into the woods or in an art studio painting or drawing.” Clarke paused to chuckle to herself and stared nostalgically out the window. “Ugh, I don’t mean to complain, but it’s especially difficult now that we’re dealing with a rival company called, Tri-Kru or something. The Board has been on my ass about it, especially since it’s been stealing into our business. Oh umm..anyway, I apologize for rambling about myself haha.” Clarke blinked nervously. 

“No that’s okay.” Lexa replied with a newfound warmth in her demeanor. “I know how you feel. If it were up to me, I’d be hiking in the mountains, go horseback riding, and live out in a cabin in the woods…” Lexa faded out in a self-conscious introspection, “aha that must sound silly doesn’t it?”

Clarke smiled kindly, “No...that..that sounds quite serene actually. Hahaha..” Lexa gave her a quizzical look for her sudden giggle. 

“What is it?” “I guess, I just find this whole thing amusing.” Clarke chuckled. “What do you mean?” “Well, who would’ve imagined that we would’ve ended up like this? Talking comfortably in a gorgeous apartment looking over the world after I’ve spilled not one, but TWO drinks on you. I apologize for that by the way.” Lexa giggled in return, “No it’s fine. You certainly got my attention, Clarke haha.”

“Well, of course I got your attention. After all, you do find me attractive because you certainly didn’t invite me to your apartment on account of mango margarita and coffee spilled on your equally attractive self.” Clarke smirked as she leaned back into the couch folding her arms. 

Lexa could do nothing but smile seductively rather impressed at the clever young blonde sitting across from her, “My, you are full of surprises aren’t you Clarke?”. 

Clarke smiled back, “I suppose so, Lexa.” 

The pair let out a giggle. Then, Clarke’s phone buzzed. 

** MOM: Clarke, remember meeting @7.  **

“Shit. I have to go.”

Lexa leaned over to rest her hand on Clarke’s knee with a gentle firmness to show her reluctance for letting her new visitor leave so soon. “Do you have to?” 

Clarke stood up and gathered herself disappointed at this meeting’s poor timing. “Ugh I know, I was having fun talking to you, but I have to go. It’s already 6:45 and I have a meeting across town. Business and such.”

“I understand, here, I’ll show you to the door.” Lexa offered. “Thank you. OH wait! I need your number, we should do this again some time”

“Hold on,” Lexa bent over to pick up a notepad and pen on the side table beside the couch and wrote out her digits. Tearing out the information she handed it to Clarke. Clarke looked at the small piece of paper briefly before stuffing it into her pocket, oddly there was something familiar about those numbers yet she didn’t understand why. She pushed the thought aside.

“Why, thank you.” Clarke replied flirtatiously as she opened the front door preparing to leave. “Oh wait! One more thing, I totally forgot to ask while we were on the subject, sorry, rude of me, I know ahaha, but what do you do?” 

“I’m the CEO of Tri-Kru Corp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update! I have awaken from the dead to bring you a new addition to this work. Hopefully, I'll finally have enough motivation to actually bring this fic to some closure. Sorry for the wait, but please enjoy anyway :)

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT FEAR! This is not the end! At least I believe so, that depends on how busy I get with ap testing and how much I may or may not like the plot line thus far. Right now, I'm just writing this because I'm procrastinating. Stay tuned gentle viewers and tell me what you think ;)
> 
> P.S. Also warn me if I have any grammatical errors, I'm going to try to keep these pieces as language pristine as possible, for all of y'alls (irony intended) ;)))


End file.
